


If you Can't Take the Heat...

by OtakutheDearest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: American Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cooking, Eren Is a Little Shit, I'm Bad At Tagging, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Sexy Levi, Sexy Times, cooking au, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakutheDearest/pseuds/OtakutheDearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking AU! Eren Yeager is an up and coming chef at the popular new hot spot restaurant Shiganshina Steak House. When a food critic comes in, Levi Ackerman, does this spell disaster for the restaurant for his reputation of closing every restaurant he dines at? Or does he take a liking to the young chef? (Rated Mature for later sexy times)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shooting Stars

Chapter 1

“Who is expediting tonight?” I asked, running my hand through my hair for the millionth time that evening. I swear if I kept it up at this rate, I’d be bald by the age 24.

“I think that’s Connie. Where is he anyway?” 

“I dunno, but he better be here soon, we open in 15.” I sighed, putting my cigarette out on the side of the building. I’m not an avid smoker, but when it comes down to important nights like these, especially nights like these, I loose any sense of restraint and go straight for my smokes. It’s been this way, ever since I entered high school. 

Don’t get me wrong, I’m a very confident person, especially when it comes to my food. But when a world famous shit bag food critic comes in to rate my food and potentially rip me a new asshole, I’m shocked I haven’t smoked an entire pack today.

My name is Eren Yeager, and I’m the head chef at the new hot spot restaurant Shiganshina Steak House. I started about two years ago, and made head chef about 6 months back. After all my hard work, I’ve finally made something of myself. I couldn’t be happier.

“Yeager, get back in here, prepping isn’t done you shit!” someone,presumably Jean, yelled from the back door.

“Fine, fine! Don’t get your panties in a bunch, just calm down. Jesus…” I called back, taking one last breathe of fresh air before I had to be engulfed in the hot work space. Looking up at the sky, you could hardly see the stars, but one flew across the night sky, making my jaw drop wide open.

“Don’t catch flies, Eren.” Sasha joked, walking passed me into the brick building.

I flipped her off over the back of my head, gaining a snort from the girl as she closed the door.

I watched as the star disappeared, and closed my eyes, squeezing the course material of my apron in between my fingers.

Please. Please let this guy like my food. If anything, let him like what I have to say about it… Amen.

I opened my eyes, searching for any trace of a sign that my wish would come true. All I was met with was a few sparkling stars, and the sounds of the traffic that passed me by. 

Who am I kidding? No one heard my prayer. I’m not a kid anymore…

I mentally scolded myself for doing something so childish, and walked back into the pristine white kitchen to wash my hands and get started with the work that had to be done.

XxXxXx

About 2 hours into the dinner service, there was no word from the waiters of the critics arrival. I don’t remember when Sasha said he’d be coming, but I certainly couldn’t be bothered by his grump ass, I needed to get these orders out. 

“HIS ORDER! SHIT, GIVE THE ORDER TO EREN!!” Jean screamed, running into the kitchen, gripping the order form in his hand.

My heart sank into my stomach, causing me to almost drop the tongs I was working with.

“Seriously? When did he come in?” I asked, walking towards Jean as he stood, shaking and looking up at me with big eyes.

“You’re not gonna like this, Yeager.” he whined, handing the order over to me.

My whole world stopped spinning, and everything stood still. If there was any way my heart had been beating in the pit of my stomach, it wasn’t now. 

The paper read ‘Something original.’ 

“What the fu- I can’t pull something like this out of my ass on such short notice! Does this guy have a death wish?!” I screamed, kicking a serving stroller as I walked back to my station. 

I’m over. It’s all over. It was a nice job while it lasted…

“Eren, what the hell does he want?” Connie asked, walking up to me and snatching the paper out of my hand.

“Shit.” he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

“Eren? Are you alright?” a gentle voice called out to me.

Armin walked over to me, still tying his apron on. 

Armin is my sous chef, and my partner in crime. He’s the one who told me I could be whatever I wanted to be when I grew up, and he encouraged me to follow my passion. Maybe…

“Armin! Thank God you’re here! I got the critic’s order, and he wants me to do an original dish, right now.” I cried, walking over to him and grabbing his hands in a joking manner.

“Save me! Oh my coconut headed friend, save me!”

“If you do that again, I’ll leave.” he deadpanned me. But nonetheless, he smiled, grabbing the order from Connie’s hand.

“Well, get on it. You can’t leave him waiting.” he smiled, heading over to the sauce station.

That’s all I get? Just some slight encouragement? Thanks a lot ‘best friend’…

He’s right though, I need to do something, and at light speed. But what?! We are a steak house, which means I should do something with meat. But it is really cold out, so just steak wouldn’t do… 

As I stood there, loosing precious time, I contemplated my past dishes. A few of these dishes on the menu are my original recipes, but I should exclude the menu right? That just leaves…

Enlightenment flushed through my system, ridding my broken heart and replacing it with a new one filled to the brim with hope.

“Armin! Get out the pressure cooker! I know exactly what I’m going to do!” I yelled, running to the stock room. 

“Aye aye Captain!” he saluted, slamming his fist over his heart. He ran to the other side of the kitchen, grabbing the cooker and some extra supplies. 

I know a dish that will blow him away for sure, and anyone in this place can admit to that!

XxXxXx

After about 35 minutes, I finally got the dish finished and was plating it. I couldn’t help the smile that wouldn’t leave my face as I poured some of the juice into the bowl. This smells just as good as it did all those years ago.

I felt like my mom was looking over my shoulder as I put the white bowl onto a beautiful porcelain plate.

“Order for the critic!” I called, looking down at the dish with pride. Nothing could break the smile that was on my face, not even the rumored demon critic. 

“Alright, are you sure you aren't missing anything?” Connie asked, ready to hand the plate to Jean. 

“You know what… Let me take this.” I smiled, grabbing the plate back from a shocked Connie.

“I’ve never seen you hand out a plate before, Eren. Are you sure you-“

“This dish means a lot to me. I feel like I have to.” I winked, walking passed my shell shocked staff.

I headed out into the restaurant floor, looking around with Jean for the critic.

“He’s the one with the napkin thingy in his shirt.” Jean pointed, leading my eyes to a table near the back.

“You mean a cravat?” I asked, laughing at Jean’s use of words.

“Shut the fuck up and stop wasting his time! By the way asshat, his name is Levi Ackerman. Don’t be rude.” he flicked my forehead before haughtily walking back into the kitchen. 

“You’re such a prude!” I called to no one, walking to the table.

Levi Ackerman? I think I might have heard of him from someone before? Was it the owner?

“Hello, and sorry for the wait.” I smiled, walking up to Mr. Ackerman.

“Hello…” he replied, hands neatly folded under his chin.

As I set down his dish, I got a good look at him. He didn’t look mean, he just looked tired and irritated. His fancy clothes seemed to match him in a way, which just gave him that ‘I’m rich and I can wear whatever I damn well please’ look. Yet, looking passed his clothes, I couldn’t get over his face… Maybe he has that thing that Armin calls ‘Resting Bitch Face Syndrome’ , or as I like to call it ‘Mikasa Syndrome’ after my sisters cold face. 

Other than that, he looked handsome to say the least. I was expecting a shitty old geezer who had a stick up his ass. But this guy didn’t seem that bad at a first glance. And that’s what I get for making first judgements. 

“And who are you exactly?” he asked, stopping me in my tracks.

“I’m the head chef, sir.” I smiled, somewhat put off by his cold tone.

“Ah, but the real question is, why aren’t you in the kitchen doing your job?” he asked, laying his napkin over his lap.

Shit, this guy may be nasty after all. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but I just had to see my original dish that you requested be sent out properly. And I also wanted to greet you myself. I hope you enjoy your meal.” I said, not missing a beat in my comeback.

As I began to walk away, I was stopped by another remark.

“Hold up there, come back here.” Mr. Ackerman called, looking even more irritated.

“Is there something you need?” I asked, still keeping my happy facade on. 

“Yes, please sit down.” He motioned to the seat in front of him, and my new heart I just got was thrown into my stomach yet again. What shit luck.

As I sat down, he began to speak.

“Tell me. What is this dish you prepared for me?” he asked, taking notes with a leather bound notebook as he scanned the bowl.

“Well, tonight I served you my famous beef stew, along with a few pieces of home-made sour dough breadsticks to dip it in.” I smiled, looking again at my mothers recipe executed the way it should’ve been.

“And why did you serve this dish?” he asked, taking his first bite. His face slowly fell, making my own face fall. Yet I answered anyway.

“Because it’s cold outside.” I replied. “I wanted to make something that would be filling, but also nutritious and that would heat you up and ease you nicely into the evening when you left.” I admitted, watching as his eyes flickered from his meal to me.

He refused to break eye contact, and swallowed thickly. This can’t be good.

“What is your name?” he asked, his grey eyes finally softening up. When he didn’t look so frustrated, he actually had a very… very pleasant face to look at. 

“Eren Yeager.” I smiled with a courteous hand outstretched for a handshake.

Hesitantly, he took my hand and shook. 

“You may go now, Mr. Yeager.” he basically waved me off, taking another bite of the stew.

“Thank you, and if there is anything else you need, you know where to find me.” I smiled politely, before practically running away. 

That was one of the most stressful moments of my life. I think a few years were shaved right off the top!

As I looked back at Levi, he was writing furiously in his notebook, looking more and more angered as he continued eating.

“How did it go?” Armin asked, causing the rest of the staff to huddle around me.

“I’m not sure. I don’t think he liked it, but I’m not sure.” It was as if I had dropped an atom bomb in my kitchen, because everyone was silent.

“Welp, time to look to the news paper, kitties. It’s time to go job hunting!” Jean called, earning a smack from Marco, another server and Jean’s rumored lover. 

“Don’t talk like that, Jean! We will make it, who cares if there is one shitty review. You know Levi Ackerman is notorious for leaving bad reviews!” Armin argued.

“Yeah, and how many restaurants have stayed open after he reviewed there?” Jean asked, his arms crossing in one of his fits.

Armin went to open his mouth, but slowly closed it, knowing the answer he’d give wouldn’t support his argument. 

“Ours.” 

“What?”

“Our restaurant, that’s what! I don’t give a rats ass if he gave us a negative hundred stars! I have poured too much into this restaurant for some sour ass shit stain to leave me jobless. We will get passed this!” I yelled so everyone could hear me.

Armin began clapping, leading to Sasha and Connie, than the girls next to the stoves, and inevitably everyone else in the kitchen, excluding Jean of course.

That wasn’t some shit I spewed out, that was exactly what I am determined to happen.

‘I won’t loose my job. I will survive, and thrive. Just like I promised I would.’

That’s what I want to say, but in the back of my mind, I just have a weird feeling something might happen. Especially with Levi Ackerman.

So much for shooting stars.


	2. Challenge Accepted

Chapter 2

Armin: Eren!! EREN!!! PICK UP YOUR PHONE DAMMIT!!

Me: Calm down, where’s the fire?

Armin: The review has been posted all over the internet, even to the New York Times!! WE MADE IT! :D

I had barely woken up this afternoon, and this was the first thing I got to read in the morning? Am I still sleeping?

My phone rang right after I got Armin’s text, and I answered like my life depended on it.

“What do you mean we made it?” 

“Eren, he liked your dish! He really liked it! Do you even know what this means?”

I opened my mouth to throw out snarky comment, but quickly closed it. No, I really don’t know what this means. Is this guy really this big a deal to the food world?

“Hello? Are you there?” Armin called out, pure excitement flowing through the receiver.

“I… I don’t know what to say…”

“I know exactly what to say! Congratulations, Eren! I knew you were a great cook, and I’m clad Mr. Ackerman knew it too!” Armin chattered on, but I couldn’t really hear what he was saying through my pure shock.

“We are so celebrating tonight!” he squealed like a little kid at Christmas.

“Totally man! I couldn’t have done it without you!” I said in an enthusiastic voice.

“Seriously Eren, good job man. See you tonight, and don’t forget to read that article.” he ordered, probably while wearing a shit eating grin.

I sat up straight in my bed, still in shock over the news. What did I have that the other restaurants didn’t? What made my food special compared to restaurants across the globe for Christ’s sake?

As I got up to start my day, I couldn’t really think properly, probably because I drank a little too much when I got home last night. I may or may not be nursing a small hangover, but it happens often so who am I to complain. It’s my second method of coping, behind smoking of course.

As I walked out into my apartment, I looked around for my laptop. It may be a small apartment but it was made with a decent sized living space. It was clean aside from a few stray work shirts on the couch I needed to put away, but it’s not like I ever have anyone over. It’s just me… And it’s been like that for a while.

Finally locating the damned laptop, I booted it up, and made my way to the kitchen to make some coffee. Lord knows I need heaven in a cup.

As it brewed, I looked up this Levi Ackerman guy, and allowed my jaw to drop like Satan himself grabbed my lower lip and yanked it to the pits of hell. This has to be a dream.

Shiganshina Steak House - Rating: 5 Stars

By: Levi Ackerman

As I explain myself, I sit here and contemplate each element I had witnessed throughout the night. Throughout my career as a food critic, I have been to many so called ‘restaurants’. However, tonight I dined at one of the finest establishments I’ve ever had the honor of critiquing. Shiganshina Steak House, in my opinion, has a classy modern look with a very pleasant atmosphere. It may seem a touch homely to some, but to me it came off as charming and welcoming. 

On this night, I asked for the chef to prepare me an original dish that was not on the menu, and I must say it was rather surprising. He presented me with a tastefully plated beef stew, accompanied with home made sourdough bread to use as I wished. It was delicious and very appetizing, but that is not what truly made the food good to me.It may seem shocking, as I truly was, but when I asked the reason why I couldn’t find words. 

“Because it’s cold outside.” the head chef Eren Yeager admitted. I was in awe. Usually it’s either ‘Because it was made with the finest ingredients.’ or ‘This is one of my most popular amongst customers from the past.’ This is a first for me. Maybe I had always eaten at distasteful establishments, with distasteful people making sub-par food. Or maybe this eatery is one to behold, because it has people who really want to strive to make the customer happy, and enjoy their meal in a safe and warm environment.

I know it may seem strange coming from my lips, but this restaurant deserves 5 stars. The head chef as well, deserves 5 stars. 

Truly a pleasure.  
-Levi Ackerman

I nearly choked on my coffee, reading some of the nicest words someone has ever said about my food, let alone myself. 

I could scream at how excited I was, and I seriously wanted to tell the world. 

So that’s just what I did.

I ran towards my window, and opened it like I didn’t have a care in the world. I leaned over the window sill, and just screamed at the top of my lungs.

“LEVI ACKERMAN LIKED MY FOOD! TAKE THAT YOU SONS TO BITCHES WHO PUT ME DOWN! LEVI ACKERMAN LIKED MY FOOOOD!” 

I looked down to watch people stop in the street and just stare as they watched me. I didn't give a shit, I just had always wanted to do that. I even got a thumbs up from the flower guy across   
the street from my apartment complex. 

As I slumped back on my couch, I took a deep breath, and just smiled. 

We really did it.  
XxXxXx

“Cheers, to Eren!” Armin smiled, raising his glass of champagne. 

“CHEERS!” the group called out, laughing and clinking their glasses together.

The entire kitchen staff came in after our shifts were over for the day, and brought in a shit ton of booze to celebrate with. Even the owners, Erwin and his husband Mike came in and brought in a wine from their cellars.

“It wasn’t me you guys, seriously. It was all of us. I couldn’t ask for a better staff to work with… And Jean.” I joked, punching Jean in the arm playfully.

That earned a roar of laughter, especially from Marco. 

Nothing could be more fulfilling in life than having friends and co-workers, and hell even bosses, to have a fun night with. I am so proud right now.

“Excuse me?” a figure called from the entrance to the kitchen. He stood, wearing a grey suit that looked like it cost a year or two of my pay, and a dull look on his face. 

Levi Ackerman… was here? Oh shit, no one told me about this guy coming in! I would have made him ten million dishes if that meant I could thank him properly.

“Mr. Ackerman! It’s a pleasure to see you again!” Erwin called, walking gracefully over to Levi. 

Again? As in they’ve met? But, how could they possibly know each other? 

“Please, won’t you join us?” he asked, his award winning smile gracing his face, along with his warm blue eyes that made magic happen. Just look at what happened last night! /if it weren’t for Erwin, and I wouldn’t be where I am today. 

“I don’t mean to be rude and come uninvited, but I wanted to congratulate-“ 

“Yes, it means so much that you came to see us tonight!” Erwin smiled, patting Levi on the back as if he's known him for years. 

“Erwin, will you let me finish? It is always you putting words in my mouth, isn’t it?” Levi huffed, straighten his tie with a scowl on his face.

Shit.

They really do know each other.

“I wanted to congratulate Eren Yeager, not you for world’s biggest eyebrows.” he sneered, walking away from a hysterically laughing Erwin. 

What the hell is going on here?

“Eren, it’s nice to see you again.” Levi said with a calm face. He held out a bottle of…jaeger… 

Are you shitting me? Is this his way of joking?

“Thank you… It’s nice to see you too.” I smiled, taking the bottle from him. Is this guy secretly a pun lord. We might just get along if that’s the case…

“I do have a question for you.” Levi said, not missing a beat destroying a perfectly nice silence.

“Yes, sir?” I asked, skeptical of what this mysterious guy would pull.

“Can I come back here soon and have a dinner with you, personally?” he asked this, with not a single expression to be found. Is this guy serious? What is going on here?

“W-when would you like to do this?” I asked, trying my best to not sound rude.

“Well, I have to go over seas in about a week, so perhaps this weekend?” he asked, taking his phone out to make arrangements.

“We have a pretty tight schedule, Levi. Since someone decided to give us a mystifying ‘Levi’s 5 star rating’, but I’ll make sure it happens, just because I love you so much.” he winked, making his husband chuckle.

“Bite me.” Levi sighed, looking from the laughing couple to the silent group of people staring holes into his head.

“Sorry for busting into the party, I thought I’d just say hi. Go on, party.” he ordered, taking his leave.

Before he had a chance to leave, and only heaven above knows why I did this, I chased after him. 

“Mr. Ackerman! Please wait!” I called, shocked at how fast this guy was. As I caught up to him, he looked up at me with something curious in his eyes.

“What is it?” he asked, cold as ever.

Before I could say anything, I took in the man that stood before me. He was shorter than I thought he’d be, although he was sitting down when we met. And he seemed different from yesterday. He seemed… dare I say hot as hell? I mean, he was handsome to begin with, but when he’s not breathing down your neck and watching every single thing you do, he was truly a sight to behold. 

“Speak up, I have things to do.”

“Um… I was just wondering why in particular you wanted to dine with me?” I tried not to sound like an asshole, but I truly wanted to know. Why me?

“Because, you seem like a nice guy. I want to get inside your head, so prepare something that will shock me like you did yesterday. If you do well, I will reward you.” a smirk played at his lips, making him that much more irresistible.

“See you soon. And don’t let me down, Yeager.” he waved as he walked out, leaving me speechless.

Am I seriously going gay for this guy? Because I swear, I felt like he was preying on me, and I’m really excited for what he has to say about me and my cooking. It left me thinking what exactly he meant by ‘reward’. Like money? Or maybe a job offer, not that I’d ever leave this place… But this might be a fun request.

Challenge accepted.

XxXxXx

“Where to Mr. Ackerman?” the chauffeur asked, opening the door to the limo. 

“Home. I have some planning to do.” I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

Eren Yeager, huh? He didn’t seem like much at first, although I admit he is freakishly good looking. But when he opened his mouth, it spoke volumes of what kind of person he is. His eyes, those beautiful green eyes, were passionate as he presented that dish. I want to see that sight again. Up close and personal. I want to see it all. 

“Because it’s cold out…” I scoffed to myself. Where did that come from?

“What was that,sir?” the driver asked, looking at me through his mirror.

“Nothing. Just drive,will you?” I sighed, pulling out my phone to check my schedule.

Saturday at 10 it is. I hope he’s ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, Levi is seriously hilarious xD I love this guy xD Thank you so much for reading, and please be sure to leave a comment if you have a question or just wanna chat ;D


	3. Rewarding is a Two Way Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG!!! I just started my second quarter in college, and because I fell down the stairs in my home an broke my ass, I decided, HEY WHY NOT UPDATE A STORY FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE?! 
> 
> Rant over...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 3

“Do you know how risky this is?” Armin scoffed, looking at the brown paper bags that sat on the counter. He put his hands on his hips, and almost sassily walked away, pacing back and forth. 

“Eren, this is like… Why would you… I cant even speak because I’m so shocked.”

“You’re pretty annoying for not being able to talk.” I sighed, grabbing my ingredients out of the bag. 

“The charm that you bring to the table is almost suffocating.” he replied, sarcasm coating his voice.

“But Eren, think about it logically for a second.” Armin insisted, appearing by my side once again. He wore a genuine concern on his face, and was determined to insert his two cents into this situation. 

“Okay, shoot.”

“Okay, hear me out. The last meal you made for Levi was a shabby soup that he called ‘charming’. Why on earth would you stray from that, and make a buffet?! Like, that’s at least a million times more complicated from a simple soup!” Armin almost lost his breath as he ranted his ideas to me. But only if he knew how things like this work with Levi. 

“First of all, I actually am trying to impress him some how. I want him to see how capable I am in the kitchen, and making this for him is something that I think I need to be challenging. Second of all… there’s an award to be won. If I couldn’t think of something like this, I’d be an idiot. And lastly…” I looked at my blonde friend and just smirked.

“Logic is what makes you question yourself.” I mockingly patted his head, and went to the break room to grab my apron. 

“I… Okay, well fine than. Have it your way! But if I find out he gave you two stars because it was a dumb idea, don’t come crying to me.” he scoffed, heading over to his position in the kitchen.

“Wow, for a best friend, you sure are an asshole.” I teased, walking over to him as I tied my apron. I came up behind him, and pinched the shit out of his baby cheeks. 

“OWW! Okay okay! STOP! If you don't let go I’ll spit in every single dish that goes out!” he warned, laughing hysterically.

“See, just keep that attitude! There’s no way on God’s green earth we’ll fail! And I’ll split the prize with you if we win his little challenge.” I winked, pinching him one last time.

“Fine, you got a deal.” he laughed, smacking my hands away.

I had been thinking about what to make Levi all week. I went through tons of recipe books, and blogs by famous chefs around the world, when I stumbled across one that should have been the first thing that came to mind. 

It was simple enough, because I’m so experienced in making it, and it’s one of my favorite things to make for my friends.

There’s no way this can fail. Absolutely no way.

XxXxXx

“Eren! Drop what your doing and start on Levi’s order! He just got here, and it doesn't look good.” Jean almost screamed, busting through the doors that led to the floor. 

“What do you mean it doesn't look good? Is everything alright out there?” I asked, nearly dropping the pan I was using. 

“He seems extremely vicious… He even cursed under his breath when he saw me.” Jean whined, plopping down on a crate in the corner of the room.

“Stop whining, we all curse under our breaths when you walk in the room, Jean.” I sighed, walking to the fridges.

“HEY! Just because you’re a so-called ‘good chef’ doesn't mean you can talk to me like that. Damn brat.” he scoffed, following behind me like the lost pony he was.

“Yeah yeah, do me a favor and take this to him. And don’t spill it!” I warned, placing a white whine in his hands that I kept in the fridge at all times. 

“Fine, but no promises.” he mocked, walking back out to the ferocious beast.

“Alright, Armin. Start the rice, and start some green tea ice cream. I’ll handle the fish and dessert. Sasha, you take care of the dangojiru. Connie, do the sushi I taught you the other day. Go!” I ordered, running to the pantry. 

This one is for her. This is a thank you to the woman who got me into cooking, so there is no room for error.

XxXxXxXx

What is taking him so long? I’ve been here for nearly an hour, and haven’t seen him once. I’m almost tempted to go look for him…

Today was truly a shit day at work, and it really took a tole on me. However, this little meal will surely be able to rid my thoughts of those spineless people who work at the publishing firm. Honestly, it’s like dealing with children. 

I need a drink. 

 

“Levi! Good to see you here.” A deep voice called from behind me.

“Erwin. How amazing I would see you in the place where you work. Fascinating.” I scoffed, taking another sip of the cold alcohol.

“You know, you should really work on your attitude, it might get you laid.” Erwin laughed, taking a seat in front of me. 

“Sure sure. Hey, I’ve been sitting here for like an hour. What is taking Yeager so long?” I asked, swirling the liquid in the nice glass. 

“Well, since your review on my fine establishment, it’s been busy every single night. But…” he paused, a smile pulling at his full lips and making his face even more attractive.

“Last I heard, it was gonna be something big for our most honored guest.” he winked.

“Is that so?” I asked, thinking back to the whole reason I’m here. Eren Yeager. The young man who captured my attention. He was a fairly good cook, but his looks may have helped him out in the long run as well. He was honestly the nicest looking thing in this establishment, and there’s just something I couldn’t put my finger on.

“He’s pretty hot, right?” Erwin scoffed as he looked at me with a smirk.

“What?” I asked, trying to pull on a facade for getting caught to easily. 

“Eren. He is quite the looker. And those eyes! That’s mainly why I hired him.” Erwin laughed, getting up from his chair. 

“I’ll go check on the meal for you, Mr. Cradle-robber.” he teased, laughing as he walked away.

“Bite me.” I chided, huffing like a child would. 

But… is he wrong? I mean, ever since I first saw the kid, I couldn’t stop thinking about him. All week, as I went around town eating at yet another shit place, I kept thinking of his words.

‘It’ll make you warm.’ 

Maybe that’s the charm of Eren, that just draws me to him. I mean, it’s not like I know him… But I’d like to.

XxXxXx

This is it. Everything is done, and its time to get out there and see him.

My heart is palpitating, just thinking of him. Levi Ackerman, the man who shuts down every eatery he goes to. At first glance, he does seem dangerous. But if you get the chance to talk to him, he’s not bad at all. Hell, he’s even pretty funny. And those dark eyes…

I just want to know what makes them so dark. I want to know why he liked my food out of even higher chefs than myself. Was it really just because I surprised him, or is it because of something else?

As I followed my co-workers out into the dining room, my hands trembled underneath the plates of food in my hand.

As I walked, I watched people stop eating and stare. They all stared at me, as if they had never seen someone who had cooked food before. 

As we turned a corner, I saw him. His hair was styled flawlessly, like every single time I’ve seen him thus far. His out fit was nearly crease free, and his eyes. His eyes almost burned through my skull from where I stood. 

Is he even a real person? I questioned myself, feeling my cheeks burn with something that I can only admit as embarrassment. 

“Well there you are. I was beginning to think you forgot all about our little deal.” Levi smirked, almost devilishly teasing me. 

“Sorry it took so long… It was a lot to prepare.” I tried to say it smoothly, but it felt awkward. Of course I’m tripping up now that I’ve come this far. For fucks sake, Eren. Get it together!

I set his meal in front of him, and stood until the rest of the waiters walked away. 

“Please, sit.” he smiled, pointing to the seat directly across from him. 

I sat down, feeling the sweat begin to pour from my face. I slyly wiped it off with the bandana I always wore when I cooked, and set it in my lap.

“What… is this?” he asked, drawing me out of my thoughts. 

“It’s Japanese. Right there is some dangojiru, which is miso with dumplings. And that right there is a small variety of sushi I really like.” I smiled, explaining the dishes before us.

“Oh… is that so?” he asked, his face as cold as ever. Oh no. This can’t be g-

“I do have one question before we start.” he smiled, placing a napkin over his lap.

“Yes?” I asked, feeling my heart pound in my rib cage. He seems like he’s acting like this to be nice. What if he’s about to lay one on me?

“Did you do this, just because you read I was Japanese somewhere?” he asked. 

I blinked my eyes, and stared at him in disbelief.

“O-oh. No, I had no idea you were Japanese.” I admitted sheepishly. As I looked up, I was met with furrowed eyebrows and an odd expression. Aw shit, I didn’t mean to offend him.

“Well… why did you make us Japanese than?” he asked, disappointment soaking his voice.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

Eren, take a deep breath. Just… tell him the truth.

“I made it because, I wanted to welcome you.” I smiled, reaching across the table to grab his hand. 

As I shook his hand, I answered sincerely and honestly. 

“My mother was Japanese, and as a tribute to her, along with the chance to be a friend to you, I thought I’d make something close to my heart.” 

Shock. All I could see on his face was purely outrageous shock. His eyes were almost too wide, and his mouth fell ajar as he just stared at me.

“Are you even real?” he asked, resting his chin on his hands. 

“What? What is that supposed to mean?” I asked, feeling embarrassed, and ready to dash at any minute. 

“No, I just mean… You are so fascinating.” he admitted, grabbing for his spoon to dig in to the soup. He paused, only to taste my food, and continued to talk to me.

“You are the only person I have ever met who had genuinely surprised me like this… You deserve an award.” he chuckled lightly, digging into his food.

As the meal progressed, I couldn’t help myself. I was so drawn to him, I couldn’t help but lower my defenses and simply enjoy.

“You have got to be kidding me, you have been everywhere!” I nearly shouted as I was marveled by the man who sat across from me. 

Levi has been in every continent of the world, tasting and reviewing food from every fine dining establishment around the world. He was so famous, that if you were ever to be reviewed by him, although there are very few that have passed, you’d earn publicity for months, and get mad money.

“Yeah, I suppose. I mean, the American restaurants are always so fun to review. Especially when you pretend you don’t speak English. It’s classic.” he laughed, putting another bite of mackerel in his mouth.

“You can speak another language?” I asked in awe, sipping an ice water.

“I can speak four.” he smiled, almost teasing me with how amazing he was.

“No way! Which ones!” I asked, almost like a kid would.

“I can speak Japanese, German, French, and English.” 

“No way! You’re gonna have to prove it. It’s your turn to impress me.” I winked, sitting back in my seat.

“Okay, but what do I get in return?” he laughed, placing his napkin on his now finished plate. 

“We’ll see. But you’ll have to impress me, otherwise you won’t win.” I challenged, feeling my stomach warm as we continued talking.

“Alright. What should I say?” he asked, taking a sip of his own water.

“Tell me how to say… This food is simply the best I’ve ever had, Eren!” I laughed.

“Oh please…” he laughed, smirking at me with a hint of something else in his eyes. 

“Cette nourriture est tout simplement le meilleur que je ai jamais eu, Eren!”

“Kono shokuhin wa, tan'ni Eren watashi ga ima made motte ita saikōdesu!”

“Das Essen ist einfach das Beste, was ich je hatte , Eren !” At this he paused, and looked deeply into my eyes. 

“This food… is simply the best I’ve ever had, Eren.” he smiled.

“Here is your dessert, sir.” Jean came up, bringing us the dessert I actually did plan on making before I made our menu.

“Mille crepes?” Levi asked, a smile on his face.

“Yeah, these were my mom’s favorite!” I smiled, digging in to my own crepes. I looked up, and saw something I never thought I’d actually see.

Levi wasn’t really smiling, but his eyes were. Instead of a cold dark steely blue, they were almost silver from how bright they were. It was breath taking.

XxXxXxXx

“Now… let’s get down to business.” Levi stated, taking another bite from his dessert.

“Your reward.” he smiled. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. Than wrote out on the back of one of his business cards. 

“My number.” he pushed the paper towards me, and looked me in the eyes.

“You get one favor from me, no questions asked.” with that, he stood and laid a check on the table for our meal.

“This is blank…” I said, looking up at the man who had captured my interest.

“Way to be observant Yeager. Good quality.” he scoffed, walking away with a way about him that made my breath catch.

“Wait! Levi!” I shouted, running to catch up to him.

As I dodged passed people in the dining area, I finally caught up with him at the entrance. 

“Yes?” he asked, in his usual demeanor. 

“You… you didn't get your reward!” I laughed softly, putting myself between him and the door.

“I was only teasing you, don’t take it to heart.” he seemed nervous at this, and went to sneak passed me and escape the restaurant.

“Well… here.” I quickly held my breath and awkwardly hugged him. It was awkward, but it was worth what I thought was a great prize.

He was so cold, and I had noticed when I had shook his hand earlier. He needed this, I just had a feeling in my gut I needed to warm him up.

As I pulled away, I couldn't help but put a sly smile on my face. 

“Hope it warmed you up. It’s awfully cold outside.” I waved, watching his face flush. My heart stuttered as I watched his face nearly contort. 

What is this feeling?

“Cocky bastard.” he muttered, waving back as he walked out. But, not without smiling back at me as he left.

Not only did I do this as a tribute to Mother. 

I did this to welcome Levi, and to make a good friend. I think I just succeeded.

XxXxXxXx

As I got into my car, I couldn’t help but kick myself. This kid… is as slick as slick can get. I had reached into my pocket for my cigarettes, and felt something that shouldn’t have been there.

A semi blank check, with the exception of a cell number that belonged to the one and only Eren Yeager.

Two can play at this game.


	4. What She Wished For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets the opportunity of a lifetime... And instantly regrets his decisions. What did he get himself into this time?!

Chapter 4

What She Wished for Me

“Well, well. Look who it is! The one and only truly infamous employee of mine.” the large man leaned forward, resting his cleft chin on the knuckles of his folded hands. His eyes shone with a hint of something mischievous, making my entire body shiver with uneasiness. 

“What do you need, sir.” I sighed, feeling impatience show through my demeanor. I just finished my shift for the night, and I’m exhausted. 

It has literally been non-stop shifts for nearly 3 months straight, and I have been so busy at the restaurant, I’ve literally had time for nothing else. Sometimes, I think Erwin is secretly a masochist, ready to inflict pain on his lowly slaves.

“Oh, is that anyway to talk to your precious boss? The one who gave you a job literally pulling you off the street? Or the one who signs your paycheck at the end of the week? Hmmm?” he whined, pretending to be heartbroken and breaking out into half hearted fake sobs. 

“What do you want?” I dead panned, ready to hit the floor at any second.

Erwin straightened himself, and pulled something from inside one if his desk drawers, placing it in front of me.

It was a magazine, with a picture of Levi on the cover.

I grabbed for the book, plopping down in the seat across from Erwin. 

“Wow, I have never seen you move that fast! I wish that kind of excitement would transfer into your work.” he smiled slyly. 

“Yeah yeah.” I said, immersing myself into the article.

“World Famous Food Critic Levi Ackerman to be a Judge for Cooking Competition Show?” I read aloud, feeling a smile creep its way onto my face at the picture on the front.

Levi sat looking at the camera, wearing what looked to be an expensive suit in a large plush chair. His tie was undone, and the top 3 buttons of his shirt were undone. He looked good to say the least. I mean, the absolute least. He looked, dare I say it… Hot? Handsome? Absolutely breath-taking? I felt the heat raise to my cheeks, and my smile only grew wider as I scrambled to open the magazine to read the article.

As I read, I only thought of the last time I spoke to him. The dinner I prepared, and the first time I’ve ever seen him smile. He didn’t even smile on the cover of this magazine, let alone the pictures littered throughout the inside of the book. It made me feel a little more awake as I read through the interview.

Interviewer: So, how much can we expect to see you in this show, Mr. Ackerman?  
L.A : Well, I am one of the judges, so I assume at least a little bit every episode?  
Interviewer: Laughs. I would hope so! Is there any competitors we should look out for?

L.A: Well, filming hasn’t started yet, although it will revolve around 9 competitors. There are three judges who take on an apprentice out of all the competitors after the others are eliminated, and then we train them for a final ‘battle’. So, watch out for my protege. They will definitely win.

I felt my heart skip a beat, imagining his voice saying something like that. An apprentice, huh?

“Well?” Erwin smiled, watching me intently.

“What?” I looked up, lost in thought.

“Are you interested?” he smiled, an expression on his face I couldn’t quite place.

“What are you talking abo-“ 

“Are you that stupid? Go to your precious Levi, win for him, and then sink your hooks in him and hang him up to dry!” he shouted passionately, his fist slamming on his oak desk.

“Excuse me?” I asked, emotion draining from my face.

He let out a hardy laugh, and looked at me with a more comfortable look.

“I think you would do amazing on this show. I got this magazine from my connections with some publishing firms, so you and I are the first ones to see this coming out a week before other people. I think you should go audition for the show.” he smiled, a more sincere tone to his voice.

I looked at him incredulously. 

“Are you serious? I- I can’t-“

“Don’t say that. Of course you can. You are Eren Yeager, chef at the amazing Shiganshina Steak House! Attention grabber of the devil himself, Levi Ackerman! I know you could do it, especially when Satan has a weak spot for you.” He cooly winked, standing up from his chair.

“I will call the show in the morning and set up the audition time. All you have to do is show up, do your job, and get on the show!” he smiled, clapping a hand to my back and practically shoving me out of his office.

“Wait! You can’t just make a decision like that! I have to thi-“

“You can think after you get on the show! Love you Eren, bye bye!” 

And with that, I was abandoned in the dark hallway.

“What’s with that?” I pouted, walking away from Erwin’s office, clutching the magazine in my hands. 

I know if I truly wanted to, I could have auditioned for the show on my own. If I wanted to…

I looked at the magazine all the way home, reading every single word on the bus over and over again. I studied every picture, noticing small things about Levi that I finally had the leisure to actually admire his features.

His skin was so pale, and he had a small freckle on his chest that made me unable to look away. However, his eyes. . .

“So dark…” I muttered to no one. They were so dead and unamused, I could only imagine what an attitude he had during the shoot. I chuckled to myself as I continued to reread the interview.

I haven’t heard from Levi since the last time I’ve seen him in person. I know I have his number, but I didn’t want to bother him. Plus with the way my schedule has been, granted it was his fault, I barely had enough time to eat lunch or sleep at night without being on duty. 

Maybe, this show could give me some opportunities I could really use. It would be nice to take a break from work, and have the chance to show Levi what I really can do. 

I mean, I will probably never be anywhere near his level of cooking, but …

His cooking… I wonder what a dish by him would taste like?

By the time I realized it, I was sitting down on my couch, clutching onto the magazine like it was a lifeline. 

Before I could even stop myself, I had been thinking about Levi all night. 

A deep heat crept onto my face as I just slumped over on my side. 

What am I thinking about, I might not even make it on the show… 

But I kind of want to see him, at least to say hi.

XxXxXx

Regret. Immediate regret. 

Sweat literally poured from my forehead, and I sat like a statue in a waiting room with at least 50 other people. There were more outside, and I’m internally screaming.

Why did I do something that involved being on TV for Christ’s sake?! I want to go home and sleep. Maybe this was a bad choice…

I sat here, motionless for what seemed like hours, just running through what Erwin had told me this morning. 

“Eren, just take a deep breath, smile, and do your job the way you want to do it. You’ll do fine.” 

I hate him. I can’t do this…

“Yeager, Eren!” My head shot up, and my whole body flinched. 

“Yes! Here!” I raised my hand, and shouted, instantly shrinking into myself. I got scoffs and dirty looks from the people around me, and just stiffly walked to the assistant who called me.

The woman who called my name lead me down a narrow hallway, which lead to the studio.

As we walked, I looked at anything but what was in front of me, the ceiling, the floor, the ugly paintings on the walls. . . 

To my right, I saw a plaque that read ‘Ackerman’ with a little star underneath it.

Levi’s dressing room?

So he’s here…

“This way, Mr. Yeager.” the assistant smiled. She lead me onto the set, and I couldn't have been more stiff. 

I shuffled onto the set, nearly being blinded by the lights that hung above me. What have I gotten myself into.

I got up behind an empty counter, and behind me was a shelf stocked with ingredients. and what I assumed to be a refrigerator. 

“Hello! How are you today, Mr. Yeager?” I looked up to a voice that called out to me, holding a hand to block out the lights and see where it came from.

Across the room, three people sat at a long table with a sign on the front reading, “The Chopping Block”.

I could hardly make out their faces, but there were what looked to be two women and a man sitting at the table. 

“Oh sorry, are the lights really that bright?” the same voice called out again.

“Ah, no sorry! I just can’t see your faces very well.” I admitted sheepishly.

“Eren?” a familiar voice called out. 

My eyes shot towards the male figure, getting up from his seat at the desk.

“Mr. Ackerman!” I called back, blushing as I acted surprised to see him here. Of course he was here, he’s the main reason I’m here.

. . . 

I immediately scolded myself for thinking that line like an idiot. 

He slowly sat back down, adjusting himself into his seat and became quiet again.

“Do you know him?” a whisper could hardly be heard over the loud speakers, seeing as how they had microphones on their table. 

“Later.” he whispered back.

I couldn’t help but smile at that voice I haven’t heard for a while.

“Well, Mr. Yeager, welcome to the Chopping Block! My name is Petra Ral.”

“Hello, cutie! My name is Hanji Zoe! Nice to meet you!”

“I’m Levi Ackerman, nice to see you.” 

The judges introduced themselves, and the camera crew buzzed round them as they spoke, trying to get the perfect cinematography for their show.

“Please, tell us a little about yourself.” One of the women asked, I think it was Petra.

What on Earth am I going to say?! Good GOD.

I just sat there for a solid minute trying to coax myself into talking, and finally came up with something.

“Hello, my name is Eren Yeager. I am 24 years old, and I am the head chef at the restaurant Shiganshina Steak House. I have been cooking professionally for six years.” I smiled, thinking about my kitchen staff, and the place I like to call home.

“Wow, so young! So, had you been cooking long before that?” the one called Hanji asked, visibly leaning in closer over her desk.

“Well, my mom liked to cook a lot when I was little, so I learned most of what I know from watching her.” I felt myself get a little chocked up at the mention of her, but it is true that I found my passion in hers. 

“Oh that’s so sweet! She must be proud! Did she come here to support you today?” Hanji asked.

I let my gaze drift to the floorboards, making a potent silence hang in the studios air.

I’m also doing this for her. 

My gaze shot back up, and I felt a sense of confidence pull the corners of my mouth up.

“I actually lost my mother when I was seventeen to cancer. She’s the reason I continue to cook today.” 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry for your loss! I didn’t mean to offend you! Oh God…” Hanji apologized over and over, holding her head in her hands.

“Oh, no it’s okay! It means a lot to me I can share this about her.” I reassured, feeling embarrassed. 

“May I ask a question?” 

Although I couldn't really see him, I felt Levi’s eyes boring holes through my head as I stood under the hot studio lights. I felt a drop of sweat run down the back of my back, leaving me with a chilling shiver.

“O-of course!”

“Why did you go into this line of work? Why didn’t you just leave it as a hobby?” he asked, clicking his pen again and again as he waited for a response.

He was colder than when I last saw him, which put me off a little bit… But I’m going to be honest with them.

“Well, I didn’t really have the luxury of cooking at home. After my mother passed, I had to put my little sister up through middle school and high school, so I got three jobs and dropped out of high school myself. I only did what I knew how to do at the time, which was cooking. I got three different jobs in restaurants, and tried to support her the best I could.”

I paused, and thought carefully of what I would say next. Would this reach him like any dish I could make him?

“I know it would seem like I would grow to hate cooking, because it had to be so intensive and tedious, but I also had a secret goal. I wanted to make sure I could fulfill her wish for me.”

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, a little more soft then he had previously. 

But before I could answer his question…

“Pure…” Hanji whispered into the microphone.

“P-pardon?” I asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

“PUURREE! TOO PURE FOR THIS WORLD!!!”

Hanji hopped the desk, and rand like a bat straight out of Hell directly at me.

A woman with a messy ponytail and ridiculous glasses soared through the air and jumped me, knocking us both to the ground.

What did I get myself into? 

“HANJI! Honestly, get your ass back up here. Shitty glasses.” Levi scolded, sounding mildly irritated. 

“Sorry, but h-he is so precious! I want him to be my protege already!!!” she cried, holding me tighter.

“You too? Well if we’re all going.” I heard footsteps coming closer, and tried to gain a sense of self as I laid on the cold set floor.

Am I going to survive? Or am I going to die from embarrassment before 25?

Probably the latter. 

Soon, Petra and Levi were in sight. 

Petra was about the same height as Levi, with short auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes that were kind. Next to her stood the object of my thoughts for the last few months, arms crossed and elegantly dressed from head to toe. A vision in black. 

Levi tore the sobbing woman from me as Petra outstretched a hand and helped me off the ground.

“You’re s-so cold, Levi!” Hanji cried, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. 

“Yeah yeah, can we please continue the show? I have other things to do today.” he scowled at her. Petra ushered the crying mess back to their judging table, as he walked behind them. But before he was too far away, I saw him look over his shoulder, and I don't know if it was the head trauma I just received, or the obnoxiously bright studio lights, but I swear on my life… I saw a hint of a smile. 

If I can see him like this through out the competition… I might die. But it would be so worth it. 

I think I can stand behind what might unfold in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no feasible way I can repent for this travesty. I haven't posted in god knows how long, and yet again, there is so much more this story is gonna go through, and so little time. I might not survive, but i hope you enjoy this


	5. Please be mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *One millennium later, OtakutheDearest has finally had the time and patience to update this debatable story and come out of the flaming garbage can she calls school. * I am so so sorry about how long it has been. School, people, shit, ya know the works, have been in my way, not to mention a computer I thought was amazing all of a sudden dying (literally I think God hates me) 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, I give you this chapter

Chapter 5  
Please be mine!

I have literally been sitting here all day, and can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. I know that there were a few steps through this process, but I hate the fact that I’m nearly asleep. I should have brought a book or my headphones to keep myself occupied while the time marched on with a vengeance.

I looked at my watch, grimacing as the small hand rested on the six, mocking me and my exhaustion. It took so much energy to show up and speak in front of the panel of judges; I could hardly bare the idea of staying in this room with all of these people for much longer. I looked around the room for what seemed to be the hundredth time, eyeing the other participants of the show. It seemed like there was people from all walks of life. There were older people, younger people, every race and shape of people imaginable. It was incredible to see such diversity in one place. I smiled to myself as I thought of how cooking brings all of these people together. 

“Eren Yeager, come to the main stage.” The same assistant from earlier opened the door, waving me over to her with a smile. This time I didn’t panic, as I was grateful to be able to leave this stuffy room. We made our way back to the stage, my eyes becoming more familiar with my surroundings. 

This time, I was ready. I was in my own little world as I made my way to the stage, and was instantly looking at the counter that was before me. There laid ingredients set precisely in a row along the long counter, and the walls behind me were stocked with everything a chef could dream of. High quality produce, meats of all different varieties. It made my heart beat faster with all the possibilities.

“Welcome back, Mr. Yeager!” a sing song voice welcomed me, signaling we were beginning filming. 

“Hello.” I greeted, smiling softly as I continued to scan the items in front of me. 

“So, as you know, this is a competition for the best chefs in America. This is the first season, so we will be playing by ear, but I’m sure it will be exciting!” Hanji stated. Even though I couldn’t clearly see her face, I knew she was wearing a bright smile. 

“Thank you for allowing me to audition.” I smiled, earning a squeal and soft laughter, assumingly from Petra. 

“Seriously? You are getting on my last nerve. . .” Levi scoffed, clearly irritated from the overexposure to Hanji’s antics all day. 

“Oh shush you two. Anyways, so now we will ask you to cook us a dish in 45 minutes, to show us what kind of skills you may possess. In front of you are the ingredients to make a simple spaghetti dinner. There are no restrictions on what you may use, as there are other ingredients behind you.” Petra explained, pointing out the rules of this challenge. 

“Are there any questions?” Levi asked, his voice sounding a little gentler than before. 

“Is there anything you are allergic to?” I asked, scanning the area behind me.

“Bad cooking.” Levi answered immediately. I couldn’t hold back a laugh as I turned back around to face the judges. 

“Are you ready?” Petra asked, leaning forward in her chair.

 

One last glance at my options sparked an idea in my head as I felt my hands itching to start cooking. 

“Definitely.” I answered, feeling some shred of confidence push through. This is it. This could possibly be the thing in my life I have been looking for. I know I will always work at the steak house, but if anything, I think this is the one thing that will give me some sort of closure for all I have been through in my life. I have worked so hard, and if I didn’t grant myself this one opportunity, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. I am ready. 

“Okay, begin!” A large timer began to count down as I rushed around the room, grabbing every ounce of what I would need for this recipe. As soon as I washed my hands, I prepped everything for the meal. This is a spaghetti dish they will never forget. 

XxXxXx  
“Look at him go…” Hanji whispered, a huge grin spread across her stupid face. Although I detested working with her, I couldn’t agree more with her awe. This is the first time I’ve been able to watch Eren move around the kitchen, and I have to say it is an experience. He was everywhere, and yet I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him. Today alone, I couldn’t have been more disappointed with the selection of cooks. I mean it’s like they got half of them off of Craig’s List for Christ’s sake. 

But this is someone who has been trained, and possibly born to make food. This is something I haven’t seen or felt in the longest time. Here I sit, enthralled with some brat off of the street who possibly could never have this chance to impress famous chefs in his life, and he is not messing around with this chance. 

It reminds me of when I first started off…

“You have one minute left, Mr. Yeager.” Petra called from across the desk. The question didn’t seem to faze him as he continued to move. It’s like he was a robot, focused only on his objective to cook and serve. The expression on his face hasn’t moved since he first entered the kitchen. It was entertaining to see such concentration pull at his features.

“Five, four, three, two, one! Time’s up, all utensils down on the counter please!” Petra called, signaling for the end of the 45 minute time frame. I can say with honesty I’ve never seen someone so determined and well adjusted to a spur of the moment challenge like that, aside from the most professional people in the world, and that is nothing to sneeze at. 

The competition hasn’t even started yet, and I already think I know who the winner should be. 

As the food was brought to our tables, Eren looked cautious as he headed towards us. He looked determined, but I couldn’t really tell if he was only feigning confidence. The way he held himself was so mysterious; I couldn’t tell what he was thinking about.

As he set down the dish in front of me, I felt my usual façade crack. The smells omitting from the plate in front of me were mouth watering, to say the very least. Sure his food was great before, but this is on a scale of its own. 

I couldn’t help myself. I picked up my fork and let my enthusiasm get the better of me. I was unintentionally letting people know I was genuinely interested in what I was being served. I may have a slight bias over this kid, but I never thought it would be to this extent. 

“Please, tell us a little about this dish.” Petra smiled up at him, who was seemingly caught off guard. I watched him as I discretely stuffed my face. My eyes widened as the flavor washed over my tongue. Not only was I enthralled with the flavor, but the way his eyes darted across the panel.

“Today I have prepared a dish colloquially known as Spanish Delight, with my own twist. I used the basic ingredients; spaghetti, tomato sauce, sliced tomatoes, and some parmesan cheese. However, instead of leaving it there, I added in layers some kidney beans, pork and beans, some premium bison meat I was able to find, minced jalapeños, onion, olive oil, with a mixture of spices and cheeses. Then I toasted some sour dough bread I found laying around and added some olive oil, garlic, and butter to make a spread for the toast. I hope you enjoy it.” Eren explained, describing each ingredient to show the depth of his understanding of the dish.

“Did you say bison meat?” Hanji asked, bringing up yet another spoonful of the meal to her mouth.

 

“Yes, Chef. It’s my favorite meat to use because it isn’t too fatty and has a nice consistency compared to regular hamburger meat.” He smiled, seemingly unfazed by the question.

As I took a breath from eating, that’s when it hit me. 

Eren was very good at hiding his emotions at that moment, but his eyes spoke volumes. His eyes… I’ve never seen such a light, nor a color that could be compared to anything but pure brilliance. If anything, this is a simple dish that anybody could make. Yet, here he stands, serving this to notable and experienced chefs, and we each left our plates clean.

“What is it?” Hanji whispered to me, noticing I had finished eating before her.

“This is rare indeed… Are you sick? Did you just have an aneurysm? It looks like you did. Constipated?”

“Will you please shut the fuck up for two seconds?” I chided quietly, contemplating on what words I should say to express myself. 

There was one question in the back of my mind that was burning a hole in my skull. If he answers this in the way I think he will, I might have to fight for him to be my protégé. 

“Eren, why did you make this dish for us?” I asked, anticipation fuming from me.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally looked at me. His eyes pierced me, their intensity unknowingly enticing me further.

“Community.” He answered.

“What?” I felt my jaw visibly drop as a smile spread across his face.

“Isn’t that what food is all about? If I am going to show my cooking to people I admire and could potentially be working with, I want them to get to know me in the best way possible; by having them enjoy a meal I prepared together. I made a large dish, so I could have each of you enjoy a legitimate meal with each other, and hopefully understand why I do my job to the best of my capabilities.”   
Silence.

We all sat there, just gawking at this 24 year old man who is possibly the best person out of all of us.

“Please be mine!” Hanji cried, burying her head in her hands.

Petra laughed as she patted Hanji’s back, but then turned to Eren herself and said, “Please consider being mine as well!”

I looked from them to him, and couldn’t help but to carry out my own desire.

“Actually, I believe this one is mine.” 

I earned a sea of stares from everyone in the studio. Cameramen and women, assistants, judges, brats with impeccable taste and looks, everyone. 

“What? Y-you’re serious?” Hanji asked genuine shock on her face.

“Does it look like I’m kidding? I want him to be my protégé.” I answered seriously. 

“W-well, the final decision is up to him. What do you say, Eren? Make a good choice!” Hanji winked, trying her best to make a good impression. 

Eren’s previous unmoving facial expression faltered as he looked between all three of us. 

“I… I made it?” he asked, a small grin turning into a larger one.

“Yes, Sweetheart! Out of all my years of cooking, I believe you are the most promising amateur I have ever seen! Together, we can win this entire thing and move on to even bigger and better things.” Hanji obnoxiously ranted, kissing his ass like there was no tomorrow.

“Eren, you are a very innovative and conscious chef. It would be a pleasure to work with you and help you get to where you can be working with other chef’s of your caliber.” Petra complimented him. She bowed her head, earning an enthusiastic bow back from Eren. 

As all eyes were once again on me, I thought relatively hard on what I would even begin to say. All I could manage was, “Eren. I am thoroughly impressed with technique and presentation. You seem to be a kindred spirit, born to do what you have done here for us today. It would be an honor to work with someone who could rival someone like myself.”

His eyes were trained on me as I spoke, and as I finished, I could only count my blessings at the sight before me.

Gorgeous eyes framed by light brown locks of chocolate brown hair that looked deliciously soft to the touch. His smile reached his tear filled eyes as he allowed himself to show us his vulnerable side.

“If it would be alright, I would like to work with Chef Ackerman.” He answered, earning sighs of disappointment from the other two judges.

I stood, feeling my heartbeat pound in my chest for the first time in a very long time. As I walked around the table, I approached the almost annoyingly tall chef. My student. 

“Thank you fo-“Before I could say anything, I was crushed in a warm hug.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea…” he chanted into my ear. Warmth fled from his body to mine, making my cheeks flush from such close contact. 

I am not entirely sure what possessed me to do this, but I wrapped my arms awkwardly around his torso, pride filling the hole in my chest.

“You earned it. Congratulations.”

The entire studio applauded, although some more obnoxiously than others, and as I was set free from Eren’s hug, I felt the ghost of his body around me.

What is this?

“Congratulations, Eren! Welcome to The Chopping Block competition!!” Hanji shouted, clapping and whistling. 

I couldn’t help but stare as he was ushered out by both Petra and Hanji. The expression on his face was one I couldn’t help but watch restlessly. 

This is bad. I don’t understand what these ridiculous thoughts are doing, popping up and unknowingly occupying space. However I don’t know if they are necessarily unwanted or perhaps unexpected. 

XxXxXx

The cool night air blew calmly against my hot skin. I walked down the dimly lit street, not entirely sure if I was dreaming or not. It has literally been a day I don’t think could be real unless I was high, drunk, or unconscious. 

Levi Ackerman sat there, and practically showered me with praise. His eyes were on me, and only and me and I couldn’t help but allow myself to accept his request. Because of him, I have had so many job offers and praise from my customers and my colleagues. He even… he hugged me back after I practically attacked him in a bear hug. My heart leapt at the thought. Is this even real? I pinched myself, and grinned like an idiot at the pain. 

 

Thinking back on what had just happened, I felt tears of pure unadulterated relief and happiness freely slip down my hot cheeks. I practically ran home so I could tell my sister and my best friend what I’ve been able to accomplish. 

I finally was able to do this one thing, this one simple thing, to make sure I would make my mother proud. This is the day she talked about constantly, and finally her wishes for me have come true. 

XxXxXx

“So, what would you say about the contestant who has chosen you today?” the interviewer asked, taking notes as the camera rolled.

“Eren Yeager, a chef from the next city over, is someone the world might not be ready for…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow such pinning for Levi like damn make him your boyfriend already?? Ammi right?? *awkward laughter*


	6. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the real competition begins!! Next time, we'll get to see who is in it to win it, and who is going to not win and possibly cry a little bit... I'm bad at writing don't look at me...

Chapter 6 

Showtime

The evening might have been relatively quiet, but my mind wouldn’t shut up for the life of me. Everything that I’ve gone through and everything that I have been dealing with for the past few years have not been for nothing. I have lost so much in my life. My mother and father were both out of the picture far too soon, and I was left to take care of my little sister, Mikasa. Yet, after all of the pain, and worry of being able to provide and take care of my family, I was blessed with a golden opportunity. 

“Yeager? So, you are a partier kid, huh?” the man in front of me asked, a small quirk at the sides of his mouth.

“No, sir! I hardly touch the stuff!” I managed to stutter out, immediately intimidated by the gigantic man in front of me. 

“Eren, it was a joke. Loosen up, will yah?” he winked coolly before turning his attention back to my resume. 

“You know, I have heard a lot of good things about you, Eren. Your friend, Armin, talks about you constantly in the kitchen.” He chuckled, finally placing the paper work down in front of me and folding his hands neatly on his desk. 

“He is a very kind person sir.” I answered, my nerves getting the best of me as I felt my spine tense with anticipation.

“He is the one who found you this position, correct? Why would he go to such lengths? Even if he is your best friend?” he smiled warmly. His question kind of came off as inquisitive and a little condescending, but I had an inkling he already knew the answer I was going to give.

“He knows a lot about my situation sir. You see, I have a sister still in high school, and I needed to find a steadier job to be able and take care of her before she goes off to college.” I felt a small smile creep onto my face at the thought of my little sister, and how much of a help Armin has been the last few months. 

“I see. Well, I have absolutely no objections to having you on my staff. Congratulations, Eren. Welcome to Shiganshina Steak House! And for the love of God, call me Erwin. Sir makes me feel like my husband, and he is nowhere near as cool as I am.” He laughed standing and offering me his hand for a handshake.

My heart bubbled over with admiration and thanks beyond words. “Thank you! You have no idea what this m-means!” I stammered out, feeling my emotions slip from my control. 

I will forever be grateful to my friends and family at this establishment. Always.   
XxXxXx

The busy Los Angeles streets were littered with cars and people going out to party on a Friday night. I felt my heart pound in my chest as I walked along the sidewalk, still feeling the adrenaline of being put under that much pressure. It might have been a nerve wracking experience, but one I wouldn’t trade for the world. I felt my mind drift as I walked a strolling pace, recalling every emotion and thought that crossed my mind today.

I think of the other people in the waiting room with me, the first time on stage with all of those lights nearly blinding me. I think of the abundance of food surrounding me and the endless opportunities I could have carried out for the task I was given, and the praise from the judges… 

Levi… I felt a heat radiate on my cheeks as my mind wondered to his kind words and the way he looked at me. His gaze and the way his facial expression cracked just enough for me to notice he is capable of another expression. I can’t believe he picked me, of all people. I wonder what it’s going to be like working with him. I want to get to know him… even just a little bit.

“Eren?” I whipped around, startled and embarrassed as I was caught letting my mind slip to such ridiculous places.

“Armin? What are you doing here?” I asked, watching my best friend jog up to my side. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Haven’t seen you in a while, what’s up?”

“What are you talking about? We literally fought about what kitchen utensil was our favorite for over the span of an hour yesterday. How dare you and your stupid hand mixer forget such engaging conversation!” I teased, earning a wide grin from my blonde best friend.

“First of all, you and your ‘classic’ wooden spoon can kiss my ass. And also, I’ve had my mind on a lot lately… But I’m doing really well!” he smiled, falling into step with me as we made our way to the restaurant for the dinner rush. 

“Hey, wooden spoons make everything taste more authentic! Anyways, I’m glad you’re good man. This last week has been a really stressful one for everyone it seems. But I have some really good news.”

“Oh? Something good happen? Finally get laid?” he snickered. I threw my hand over my mouth in mock horror.

“How crude, Mr.Arlert! I’ll have you know I am as pure as the first fallen snow of the year, and as precious as an undisturbed baby doe!” I batted my eyelashes for an extra effect, and was awarded with Armin’s world famous ‘snort and snicker’, as I like to call it. 

“Ok ok, enough Mother Theresa, what is the good news?” he asked after finally taking a break from laughing at my hysterically crafted banter.

“I’m going to announce it as soon as we get there to everyone. I’m so excited!” I felt pure joy pool in my stomach. Tonight couldn’t get any better.

“That’s funny, I have some big news as well, although it probably is nowhere near as good as yours is.” Armin laughed, his cheeks flushing.

“Seriously? Huh, great minds think alike I guess?” I laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Armin’s face softened a bit at my semi-comforting bro shoulder tap thing. 

We finally made our way to the kitchen, and got dressed for work. As soon as everyone got to their stations and whoever was on expediting duty was about to lay the work on us, I cleared my throat and got everyone’s attention.

“Hey guys! Before we start tonight I have a big announcement! Armin also has an announcement!” I earned a few snickers from my friends, and waited patiently for everyone to stop prepping and turn their attention to me. Armin stood next to me, a look of uncertainty flashing across his features before he pulled his normal façade.

“Hey guys, so… I know things have been getting extremely busy around here lately, thanks to yours truly,” I joked, winking specifically at Jean. He glared at me, which gave me the okay to continue.

“I wanted to thank you all for all of your hard work. However, what I’m about to tell you may be a little detrimental to the team…”

“You’re finally leaving?” Jean dead panned, earning a few sideways glances and snorts from the other waiters he was standing next to.

“Yes.” I immediately shot back.

You could hear a pin drop, the room was so silent. I couldn’t help but smile at the horror stricken faces all around me. It was a little endearing to see. 

“What?” Armin asked his face as white as a sheet.

“Guys, calm down, I’ll only be gone for a couple of weeks. Maybe even shorter.” I reassured earning a few sighs of relief. Especially from Armin, who also hit my arm. For a shorty, he sure packs a punch.

“I entered into a cooking competition show, called the Chopping Block, and was cast today!” 

My staff erupted with applause and wolf whistles, some even coming up to congratulate me and offer me well wishes.

I looked over at Armin, who I assumed would be happy but had a terribly grim expression glued to his face. He stood in place, wringing his apron in his hands as he looked anywhere but at me. Is he angry I auditioned without letting him know before hand? Was he planning on taking a vacation?

“Armin?”

“I got on the show too.” He nearly whispered.

I paused, shock flowing through my body as if he just threw a wet toaster at my head. 

“No way! Armin, really?” I asked, excitement stretching a wide grin on my face.

Armin, still refusing to look at me, uttered, “No way, indeed.”

“Are you mad?” I asked, feeling tension building up throughout my body. The last thing I want to do is to have Armin mad at me for any reason. It felt like all eyes were on us, and Armin finally gave in. He looked me straight in the eye and said, “No, but you will be when I kick your ass.”

The whole kitchen erupted with laughter and I felt the tension slowly drain from my body.

“Oh, you are on Arlert!” I laughed, grabbing him in what could be considered a hybrid choke hold/noogie/hug.

“Ok ladies, what is all the commotion in here?” a deep voice seemed to boom throughout the kitchen. Erwin and Mike sauntered in, hand in hand. Mike chuckled as he noticed a few of us visibly jump from his husbands unusually deep voice.

“Apparently both Yeager and Arlert got onto some cooking show.” Jean sneered, hoping something he had said would get either one of us in trouble.

Erwin’s head snapped over to us, and quickly made his way a crossed the room. He dragged his husband behind him, which I’m sure he didn’t mind in the least.

“You both did?” he asked, his brow furrowing. 

I placed a reassuring hand on Armin’s shoulder, and with pride replied, “Hell yes.”

Erwin grinned possibly the most mischievous grin I have ever had the pleasure of seeing from such a so-called, ‘calm and collected man’. 

Before I could continue with the witty banter I knew was coming, both Armin and I were scooped up into a suffocating bear hug.

“Oh I am so proud! Look at my sons, being successful and passionate!” he laughed, squeezing harder.

“Honey, they will be our dead successful sons if you keep hugging them like that.” Mike put a loving hand on his husbands back. The room roared with laughter, and of course an obviously annoyed Jean sauntering out of the room saying something along the lines of, “And if you will excuse me, I’m going to actually do my job.” 

XxXxXx

A couple of hours into the dinner service, Armin and I took our break. We sat outside in the alley, sitting on a couple of lawn chairs we drug out last week so we could sit and talk about what happened during our auditions.

I told him every last detail, from the dish I chose to the discussions I was able to have with the judges. I teared up explaining the talk about my past and my mother, but was able to pull through and talk about the Spanish Delight I made.

“Wow that is really impressive! All of the judges were after you, huh?” Armin laughed, taking a sip of his water.

“I mean, I couldn’t believe it, they were all so kind and I’m just happy they liked what I made, man.” I chuckled, lighting up a cigarette.

“So, whose team are you on?” Armin asked, a hint of anxiousness soaking his voice. 

We could both be on the same team and go against each other each week, or we could end up cooking against each other on opposing teams in some cases. I don’t know which one is worse… If anything I hope I’m on Armin’s team and that we could work well together and advance our team to the end.

“I chose Levi.” I smiled, feeling butterflies in my stomach just saying his name aloud for someone else to hear. 

“Oh… I see.” Armin kind of slumped back into his lawn chair, playing with the paper around his water bottle.

“Whose team did you end up on?” I asked, a little uncertain if I really was ready for his answer.

“I ended up on Hanji’s team.” He smiled, a new found confidence slowly building as he continued to talk.

“I went in, and talked about my cooking experience and how much this competition meant to me. I talked about you, and Grandpa and how we all used to cook when we were little kids. Then, Hanji assaulted me with question on my knowledge of molecular structures of certain foods, and apparently I knew enough to satisfy her for that round.” He chuckled, searching my face for something. Anything. I smiled at my friend, truly happy for him and what it must have taken for him to audition today. I know Armin doesn’t really like talking in front of people he doesn’t know, but I am so proud he was able to make it on the show.

“What dish did you make?” I asked, finding it harder to hold back my own excitement.

“Well, I was tasked with making my version of a burger. I looked around the kitchen and new exactly what I wanted to do in mere minutes. It was truly invigorating! I ended up making a turkey burger with homemade barbeque sauce, cheddar cheese, fried onions, spinach, lettuce, on garlic toasted potato buns.”

“Oink.” I replied. We both laughed and chatted a bit before we had to get back to work.

“You know, I’m kind of glad we aren’t on the same team.” He smiled, getting up from his seat and offering his hand out to help me out of mine.

“Why?” I asked, feigning hurt. Armin rolled his eyes and sighed. “You are such a baby.”

“Am not! I’m telling Erwin!” I whined, earning yet another ‘snort and snicker’ from Armin. I put my cigarette out on the side of the building and put the butt into the trashcan outside of the back door, waiting for him to respond.

“Because, we could potentially make it to the end together, and fight one another to the death. Are you even ready, Yeager?”

I paused for a minute, a little surprised by how much Armin is really getting into this shit talk.

“I’m sorry.” I nearly whispered.

“For what?” he asked, a little concern showing on his face. As we walked up to the door, I quickly turned around and yelled,” I’m sorry… THAT YOUR GONNA LOOSE, BITCH!” Maniacally laughing, I made my escape to the safety of my work station. 

“You know we were going to the same place right?” Armin dead panned, pinching the ever loving shit out of my cheek.

“OW! Ok ok ok ok UNCLE!” I cried. My staff collectively sighed at the hopelessness of my best friend and me acting like we were 12 again. 

Thank the world for Armin and my fellow cooking comrades.

XxXxXx

“You know, if you keep furrowing your eyebrows like that, you’ll end up with wrinkles there.” A shrill and very obnoxious voice pulled me from my thoughts.

“You know, if you continue harassing me, you may end up in prison.” I retorted, rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time today. Honestly, this is why I was so reluctant to do this show with her.

“Come on, Levi! You know you love me!” Hanji whined, draping her arms across the table between us. 

Remind me why I do things again…

“Anyways, like I was saying, you and your team are pretty strong, you know that? Hannes and I were talking backstage today, and he is worried for Petra and I.” she chuckled, sipping on her whiskey.

It was such a long and grueling day today. We saw so many disastrous ‘chefs’ and tasted what I only assumed slop that could be hardly called ‘food’. There was no feeling, and arguably no flavor whatsoever. However, my team is undeniably the best of what we saw today.

“I know.” As Hanji continued blabbering about some useless shit, I let my thoughts drift again. Out of all the team mates I have put together, there was a certain green eyed boy that refuses to leave my thoughts. His tall frame working in the kitchen, and moving with such precision and ease made me want to stand up and cook alongside him. Only a handful of people have made me feel that way in my life, and that is something very very hard to do. 

“Eren Yeager especially is a force to be reckoned with.” Hanji said, grabbing my attention.

“I knew that would snap you out of it lover boy.” She cackled, downing the rest of her drink. 

“You are such an ass.” I muttered, finishing my own drink. 

“Well, at least I know one thing.” She smirked, standing up to grab another glass from the bar. 

“Oh yeah, what’s that Shitty Glasses?”

“You didn’t deny it.” She winked, slinking her way to the bar.

For once, I can say with certainty there is no way I could refuse the fact that Hanji is right. He was the only one we all fought over today, and I, being the amazing person I am, somehow convinced him to be on my team. 

This is getting a little ridiculous though. I find myself just drifting away thinking about this guy I hardly know anything about, let alone conversed with approximately 3 or 4 times. Yet he was fascinating enough to make a mark. That’s the making of someone destined for greatness.

I pull my phone out, in order to alleviate some of this… whatever this is. 

Me: Congratulations on making on the show, brat. I knew you could do it – Levi

Not two minutes later, I got a response:

Eren Yeager: Thank you so much!! I can’t wait to work with you and get to know you!  -Brat

I couldn’t help but chuckle a little at his texting lingo. I may be old school, but he is a good kid.

“What are you smiling about? Got a booty call from your newest toy?” Hanji laughed. Petra was right behind her, accompanied with a few other familiar faces.

“Ah, the man who stole my son right from my clutches!” Erwin Smith cried, sitting directly next to me, feigning some sort of annoying play.

“Ah, the man who obviously needs to get a life. No offense Mike, you’re actually decent.” I retorted, scotching my chair farther from Erwin’s reach.

“Thank you?” Mike replied, not sure whether he should take what I said as a compliment or a bitchy remark.

“Now, Levi, you treat my boy right! You too Hanji, Armin is a fragile flower just waiting to be… deflowered? There has to be better phrasing for that…” Erwin remarked, making his husband choke on his drink.

“Enough out of all of you! It’s like none of you have an off switch! Sorry Mike, not you.” I cried, ready to find the nearest fire escape to jump off of. 

“Uhh… t-thank you?” Mike laughed.

“You know, Eren is probably the most promising cook I’ve ever seen. And so young! All of the chefs we got for our teams are pretty young, right?” Petra took it upon herself to try and shift the conversation and avoid an all-out brawl between me and these two losers. We are supposed to be celebrating the first day of filming with getting drinks, but I’d rather be literally anywhere else.

Especially away from the mad scientist bitch and her gay bushy browed boyfriend. 

“I know, and he was so sweet! I wish we could know what his mother was like!” Hanji sighed, looking a bit contemplative.

“You know she put out some critically acclaimed cook books right?” Erwin smirked, a little big headed at his threshold of knowledge for the star of today’s casting.

“You don’t say? Wait, is she who I think-“

“Carla Yeager? Yes. She was a genius who never even attended a culinary school in her life. I believe she was the head chef at a prestigious hospital, where she married the head doctor. It’s such a sad story really.” Erwin sighed, grabbing his husband’s hand and grasping it tightly. 

“Why?” I asked.

Before I could even regret my decision to infer on Eren’s past, everyone suddenly had all eyes on me, quizzically looking me up and down.

“Interested in my beautiful son, eh? Well, I believe that’s a story he should tell you for himself. I’m sure you will comfort him my dear short stack.” He said outright, laughing as if he had seen the funniest thing that could ever happen occur directly three feet in front of him.

“Hi-fucking-larious. I’m going to my hotel. See you ingrates later.” I pushed my chair off and made my way to my room in the hotel we were all based at.

That night, I looked over all of my team mates with somewhat of an excited feeling. If I do anything right, it’s picking good food, and chefs who make good food. I’m here to win.

I pour over the three files and resumes I was given, and smile as soon as Eren’s pops up. Of course my other team mates are ones to be reckoned with, but just seeing his lopsided smile in this forced photograph is enough to make me want to wake up tomorrow and get to work. 

“Historia Reiss… Furlan Church … and Eren Yeager. Team Short Stack for the win.” I sort of chuckle amused with my wise selection.

“It’s show time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Aren't you proud it didn't take like... 2 years to update? *sobs* M-me too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and I'll be sure to shoot you one right back! Let's be friends and talk shit together, yeah? Cool.


End file.
